Bronson Stone
The aptly named Sheriff Bronson Stone is the sheriff of Crystal Cove. His first name, "Sheriff", came from his mother's anticipation of his getting the job. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season One In Beware The Beast From Below, he put the gang in jail and called their parents. He was later seen taking a body away from the scene of a crime. He later took the villain to jail. He was seen wearing a fake gator skin tracksuit and was very furious about it because it was fake, he then put away the villains even though he has no juristiction in Gatorsburg. He was writing down info on what the gang saw about the ghost truck and later got angry because they wouldn't make up their minds if the ghost truck was a ghost or not. He was told by the gang of the Man-Crab and later stated that he couldn't help them because his motto was to serve and protect, not to serve and protect from man crabs. He told the gang about the Que Horrifico and how it makes children all SPOOKAFIED! He also said that the children would be safely taken care of. Later he was shown to be extremely furious because Que Horrifico was actually Fred's tutor physics tutor, Crystal Cove was stuck with boxes of t-shirts, panflits, dance CDs, and an unknown item all about Que Horrifico. He gave a lecture to the gang and the rest of the school that at prom night they shouldn't get into any limos. Later, he took Alice May to jail. He listened to what the gang and the Hex Girls had to say about the phantom. But things got bad when he said he wouldn't help them because he didn't know the right way to do something about the phantom. Then when he was asked if he was going to do nothing he stated that he would buy a couple of Hex Girl t-shirts so he didn't waste a trip to come over here and that he would call the mayor so they could try to make the phantom into a tourist attraction. He and the mayor at first wanted the Gnome to be another tourist attraction, but then let the gang solve the mystery when it paralyzed people. He then took the criminal to jail. He was at the Tiki Tub with the mayor, where both of them were happy because they both did their jobs well. He then acted extremely excited when the Green Humungonaut destroyed the place. Later he spoke to the gang about the possibility on whether or not the Humunganauts were creatures from another planet. Finally he was seen being angry that Fred lied to him making him think he was invited to a barbeque when he was really meant to come and help the gang with their problems. He was then seen being very surprised that the Humunganauts were Crystal Cove's insurance people. He arrested Scooby because everyone believed that Scooby was the evil robot dog. He also said his full name twice when two people call him in this episode. He was then kicked out of Dahpne's house just because he asked her mom if she was a vampire. He then expressed a great hatred and grossed out feeling toward a cicada and took the criminal behind the cicadas to jail. When the Wild Brood came to Crystal Cove he gave them a speech about how they should go back to dark places like caves where their kind lurks, until the Mayor chimed in about the possibility that tickets could be sold. He responded, "Right you are, mayor". When the Wild Brood was revealed to be geeks he asked them to keep their masks on because apparently he is freaked out by geeks. He was seen dancing with the mayor due to Aphrodite's love spell. He was seen taking Ernesto's gang away in his cruiser after they dressed up like fish freaks, kidnapped a bunch of people and almost caused an oil spill. (non-speaking role) He was tricked into arresting Cachinga for being the Headless Horror so Mystery Inc. can lure the real villain into a trap. He compliments the gang but then says if they tell anyone he will deny it. He idolized the first sheriff of Crystal Cove, Iron Will Williamson a.k.a. Dead Justice. He was devastated when his hero seemed to turn against him, especially since it cost him a Crimey Award and his job. He showed up to re-arrest Alice May for her new crimes as the Obliteratrix. He was unaware that she had ever escaped from his jail. Season Two Category:Males